


Hindi Kunwari

by pleasebro (ambrosiaplease)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/pleasebro
Summary: Hindi inakala ni Kyungsoo na halos makakabog niya ang Sigaw ng Pugad Lawin nung moment na hindi niya napigilang sumigaw ng  'Walang Forever' sa UP Fair.Hindi inakala ni Baekhyun na ang sigaw na ito ang maguudyok sa kanya na baguhin ang pananaw ni Kyungsoo na meron, at siya ang Forever na yon.





	Hindi Kunwari

**Author's Note:**

> Maraming salamat sa prompter nito. Talaga namang nag-enjoy ako sa pagsulat nito. Sana magustuhan mo. :)
> 
> Maraming salamat sa Mods dahil nagkaroon ulit ng bagong round at sa walang sawang support sa tagalog fics that we all need!
> 
> (Pagpasensyahan nyo na kung may inconsistencies sa mga ganap dahil di pa ko nakakapunta sa mga nagdaang UP Fair. Lol)
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Biyernes ng gabi, pauwi na dapat si Kyungsoo sa bahay nila nang bigla siyang nakatanggap ng text sa best friend slash kababata slash kapitbahay na si Jongin. Akala niya simpleng corny jokes lang ito or kunwariang GM pero nagpapatama lang naman sa kanyang boyfriend na si Taemin at naka-CC lang siya. Hindi niya dapat ito babasahin agad pero nag-misscall si Jongin para kunin agad ang atensyon nito na basahin na.

**From: Jongin**

_Soo :( San ka?_

_wag ka muna uwi_

_or uwi ka muna tapos deretso ka sa bahay magkapitbahay naman tayo so umuwi ka na pala_

"Ano na naman problema nito?" bulong na tanong ni Kyungsoo habang papasok na sa compound nila. Matagal ng single and not in the mood to mingle si Kyungsoo, siguro more or less five years? Tapos yung mga nauna niyang girlfriends ay trip lang siyang jowain kasi daw cute siya. Simula noon, ayaw niya ng maging trophy ng kahit sino. Lalo na rin siyang nawalan ng interes simula nang maging whipped ang kaibigan na si Jongin sa nakasama niya sa OJT last year hanggang sa maging sila. Kulang na lang ay magkaroon ng puso ang mga mata ng kaibigan sa halos araw-araw na nagpapadaan ng GM with love quotes kahit nasa taong 2018 na. Hindi naniniwala si Kyungsoo sa salitang 'forever' na laging signature ni Jongin sa baba ng GM nito na "JongniTaem_Forever" pero naniniwala siya na mahal talaga ni Jongin ang kanyang boyfriend.

Nilapag niya muna ang kanyang backpack sa sofa sa sala at nagpaalam sa kanyang Mommy Susie na pupunta lang siya kela Jongin. Pagpasok ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng bahay nila Jongin ay nadatnan niyang nanonood ng Disney Junior sila Ate Jungah, ang nakakatandang kapatid ni Jongin at si Rahee. Nilapitan muna ni Kyungsoo si Rahee para yakapin pero wala sa kanyang pakialam ang bata dahil busy sa pinapanood na Sofia the First.

"Ate Jungs, si Jongin ba nasa taas na?" Sumuko na si Kyungsoo na yakapin si Rahee at tumayo na para pumunta na sa second floor. "Oo, nage-emote na, ang lakas ng soundtrip sa second floor kaya nandito kami ni Rahee sa baba." sagot ni Ate Jungah.

Tumawa na lang si Kyungsoo habang paakyat dahil naririnig na nga niya ang dagundong ng kwarto ni Jongin. Ganito ang gawain ng kaibigan sa tuwing nag-aaway sila ng kanyang boyfriend. Pumasok na lang si Kyungsoo at nakitang nakahiga si Jongin sa kama habang nakatingin sa kisame at kumakanta ng Unstable.

 

_"We are unstable but we are inseparable. We are unstable but we are, we are........Let's work it out I'm gonna work it out let's work it out I'm gonna work it out"_

 

Alam niyang hindi siya nadama ni Jongin sa sobrang lakas ba naman ng kanyang soundtrip sa loob. Umupo na lang muna ito sa beanbag na hugis bear sa gilid ng kama at nag-scroll ng kanyang timeline sa twitter. Matagal-tagal na rin siyang di nakakapakinig ng Autotelic. Natapos na yung buong Papunta Pabalik album playlist ni Jongin at biglang nanumbalik ang katahimikan sa kanyang kwarto.

"Wooh, shet. Bingi na ata ako." Malakas na sigaw ni Kyungsoo, habang nakatingin pa rin sa kanyang cellphone. Nakapatay ang ilaw ng kwarto ni Jongin at ang tanging liwanag lamang ay ang screen ng cellphone ni Kyungsoo.

"Soo, bat ganun? diba kapag daw magkamukha kayo ng boyfriend or girlfriend mo, soulmates daw kayo?" Mahinang sabi ni Jongin na parang wala ng kagana-gana mabuhay sa mundo.

"Ahm? Feeling ko sinasabi lang nila yun kapag lagi na kayong magkasama na halos magkapalit na yung mukha nyo?" sagot ni Kyungsoo, na sa tingin niya naman na hindi makaka-offend sa kaibigan dahil nagsasabi lang siya ng sa palagay niyang totoo sa kanya.

"Hindi ba ibig sabihin non, parang incest kase parang magkapatid dahil magkamukha kami?" Medyo nararamdaman na ni Kyungsoo na pinipigilan lang ng kaibigan na umiyak ng tuluyan kaya parang may bara na ang ilong nito kapag nagsasalita.

"Seryoso ka ba? Pinapunta mo ko dahil jan? Alam ko may problema, ano na naman issue?"

"Feeling ko na-peer pressure si Taem, na magkamukha kami, Kyungsoo. Sabi niya di niya na daw ma-take na magkamuka kami dahil inaasar na daw siya ng mga friends niya na para daw kaming magkapatid." Nagpintig ang tenga ni Kyungsoo sa narinig. Hindi pala biro ang sinabi ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Pota, seryoso? Nilamon na ba ng dance troupe nyo yung utak ng boyfriend mo?"

"Siguro? Kase nakipag-break siya sakin through text."

"Wow, sa reason na yun? I call that bullshit." Ayun lang ang nasabi ni Kyungsoo. Wala ng nasabi ang kanyang kaibigan at tuluyan ng umiyak. Ito talaga ang isa sa mga dahilan kung bakit hindi talaga naniniwala si Kyungsoo sa salitang 'forever’. Hinayaan niya na lang muna ang kaibigan para magmukmok. Nag-tweet muna siya para ibaling ang inis.

 

**Kyungsoo @_itsookay**

WALA TALAGANG FOREVER Malunod na kayo sa Sulken Garden .|.

Alam niya namang walang twitter si Jongin dahil boring daw at para lang daw ito sa mga taong mahilig magrant sa buhay, (pero grabe maka-share sa facebook ng kung ano-ano). Ito ang dahilan kaya okay lang na mag-tweet ng saloobin niya sa kanyang twitter account. Agad naman siyang nakatanggap ng quote retweet sa kanilang kaibigan na si Chanyeol.

 

**Johnyeol Lennon @cyprak**

wala ka talagang forever kase wala kang jowa :p

**Kyungsoo @_itsookay**

WALA TALAGANG FOREVER Malunod na kayo sa Sulken Garden .|.

Kahit kailan talaga, epal si Chanyeol sa buhay nya. May kasunod agad na mention si Chanyeol.

**Johnyeol Lennon @cyprak**

speaking of sulken garden kita mo na lineup sa up fair? medj solid tara!

 

Mahilig sa music si Kyungsoo, halos lahat pinapakinggan niya, mula sa kantang pinapatugtog sa Sunday classics hanggang sa OPM at Western, minsan kahit Kpop. Basta pasado sa tenga niya, papakinggan niya. Pero di gaya ni Chanyeol, sobrang dalang niyang pumunta sa mga gigs at kahit sa UP Fair. Sa tatlong taon niyang nag-aaral sa UP ay hindi man lang siya nakapunta maski isang beses. Ilang beses na siyang sinasabihan ni Chanyeol na gamitin ang student discount pero lagi niya rin sinasabi na kaya naman niyang mapakingggan ang mga kanta sa Spotify at Wish FM.

Hindi napansin ni Kyungsoo na tapos na atang magmukmok si Jongin at nagse-cellphone na rin ito sa kama. "Kyungsoo, my bestie, samahan mo naman ako sa lugar na makakalimot ako."

"San mo ba gusto?” sagot ni Kyungsoo, alam niya ng wala siyang choice na hindi samahan ang kanyang best friend.

“Tinext ako ni Chanyeol. Tinanong ko siya pano ako magsimulang mag-move on, sabi niya alam mo daw ang place. Sa S.G daw? ano to Singapore? Soo, sabihin mo na para makapunta na tayo. Gusto ko na magmove on." Isang malaking joke talaga na naging kaibigan nila si Chanyeol. Hindi na dapat papatulan ang kaibiganl at pipilitin na lamang niyang patulugin ito pero damang dama niya ang pagkadesperadong umalis.

"Haynako, sa Sulken Garden kase dun ka magsulk hanggang sa maging okay ka."

"Awwwww, Soo? Seryoso? Sasamahan mo na kami sa UP fair ngayon?" Nagliwanag ang mga mata ni Jongin kahit nakapatay ang ilaw sa kwarto.

"Oo na, kaya magbihis ka na jan. Hintayin kita sa baba para makulit ko muna si Rahee." Tumayo na si Kyungsoo at lumabas ng kwarto. Pagbibigyan nya muna niya ang kaibigan.

 

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

 

Mga lagpas alas-nuebe na sila nakarating sa UP Fair. Naabutan na nilang nagseset-up ang susunod na banda. Medyo marami na rin ang tao sa unahan. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung san sila pi-pwesto ni Jongin buti na lang at nangingibabaw ang katangkaran ni Chanyeol sa bandang gitna kaya hinila niya ang isang kaibigan papunta doon.

"Ayun si Chanyeol oh!" Agad namang nagpahila si Jongin. Nagkita-kita na silang tatlo. Halos mapupunit na ang bibig ni Chanyeol sa kanyang ngiti nung makita ang dalawa na papalit sa kanya.

"Finally, Kyungsoo! After 3 years nakapunta ka rin! At, Jongin my baby bro, kakalimutan natin ang lahat lahat dito at mageenjoy! Kakatapos pa lang ng unang band, more bands to go pa!" Bungad ni Chanyeol sa dalawa. Kahit mugto ang mata ni Jongin ay ngumiti siya sabay akbay kay Chanyeol samantalang napa-iling na lang si Kyungsoo, kahit kailan talaga tong si Chanyeol.

"Sino na next sa lineup?" Tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo habang parehas silang nakatingin sa stage. Masyadong maligalig si Chanyeol kaya nawala ito sa tabi nila.

"Ahm, Gracenote na ata yan!" Sagot ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos niyang mamukaan ang babae na bokalista.

"Akala ko di ka ma-gig na tao. Bat kilala mo sila?"

"Malamang may video at pictures sila sa internet diba?" Napatawa na lang si Jongin sa sagot ni Kyungsoo. Tapos na mag-setup at soundcheck. Bago magsimula ang vocalist ay nagsabi muna siya ng intro about sa kantang una nilang tutugtugin.

"Itong kwento na to, di sya nagkaroon ng happy ending at one point but don't worry guys! 'Cos tonight we are going to sing this song from start to end. So, simulan na natin to! Once upon a time..'" Panimula ni Eunice, ang vocalist ng Gracenote. Kinanta niya muna ang umpisa ng When I Dream About You ng mas mabagal habang ang tumutugtog lang ay ang kanyang keyboard.

_"There was a time in my life when I opened my eyes and there you were. You were more than a dream, I could reach out a touch you, Boy that was long ago..."_

Sumenyas ang vocalist sa mga tao at sinabing kumanta ang buong crowd habang tinuloy niya ang pagtugtog ng piano to give the crowd the chance na kumanta ng susunod na lines. Alam nila Kyungsoo at Jongin ang kantang ito kaya agad silang nakisabay at kumanta ng susunod na linya.

_"There are something’s that I guess I’ll never know, when you love someone you got to learn to let them go..."_ sabay tapik ni Kyungsoo sa balikat ng kaibigan dahil medyo bagay ang linyahan ng kanta kay Jongin. Sumabay rin ulit ang vocalist sa pagkanta sa mga sumunod na mga linya.

_"When I dream about you, that’s when everything’s all right, you’re in my arms. Here next to me, forever...."_ patuloy na pag-duet ng crowd pati ng vocalist ng biglang sumigaw si Kyungsoo.

 

"WALANG FOREVER!"

 

Alam ni Kyungsoo na may salitang "forever" sa lyrics pero di niya naiwasan na sumigaw habang medyo slow pa yung kanta at kalmado pa mga tao. Napatawa naman ang vocalist at ang iba pang mga tao na nandoon. Baka akalain ng iba na siya ang iniwan ng boyfriend at hindi si Jongin. Tumayo na si Eunice from her keyboard at pumunta sa synth para umpisahan na ang tunay na intro ng kanilang version ng When I Dream About You. Sinabayan na sya ng buong banda na dahilan ng sigawan ng mga tao pati na rin sila Kyungsoo at Jongin dahil sa pagka-overwhelmed ng feelings nila. Ganito pala ang sayang nabibigay ng live performance ng banda. Naisip ni Kyungsoo. Yung iba ay tumatalon, yung iba naman ay saktong pagtango lang na ulo na sumasabay sa beat pero tawang tawa si Kyungsoo dahil halos kantahin na nilang dalawa ni Jongin ang buong lyrics. Lalo na feel na feel ni Jongin yung may verse na ‘How can I get you to see that I’m falling apart since you’ve been gone.’

 

 

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

 

 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo na may isang tao na labis na natuwa sa ginawa niyang pagsigaw ng walang forever kanina. Kung yung ibang tao ay mabilis na naka-move on sa ginawa niya, hindi si Baekhyun, na nakapwesto sa gawing likuran na di naman kalayuan sa pwesto nila Kyungsoo. Pagkarinig nya ng sigaw sa bandang harapan ay dali-dali niyang sinilip ang may-ari ng boses. Damang dama niya kase ang bitterness dito.

“Napakasolid nung sigaw nun ah, feeling ko kaka-break lang nila ng boyfriend niya.” sabi ni Baekhyun pagkakita niya sa taong sumigaw.

“Wow naman, assuming agad na boyfriend ang nakipagbreak? sabat ni Jongdae habang nakafocus pa rin sa kanyang phone habang vini-videohan ang banda sa stage.

“Syempre, parang ang cute nya!”

“Wow ulit, madilim at nakatalikod tapos may cap pa, sumigaw lang ng walang forever cute agad?” Tiningnan lang ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan.

“Ikaw kase, kahit ilang beses mong pinapamukha sakin na walang forever, di ka naman cute” sagot ni Baekhyun.

Biglang sumulpot ang malaking tao na si Chanyeol sa gitna nila Jongdae at Baekhyun. Kung san-san talaga siya nakakarating. “Kunwari pa yun si Kyungsoo aayaw-ayaw pumunta sa mga ganito tapos siya pa pala yung sigaw ng sigaw.” tawang-tawa pa rin si Chanyeol.

“Teka, Chanyeol. Si Kyungsoo na friend mong polsci yung sumigaw?” di pa makapaniwalang tanong ni Baekhyun. Tumango naman si Chanyeol sabay sabi ng

“Oo, bakit mahal mo na naman?”

“Kaya pala, cute. Si Kyungsoo kase.” sabat muli ni Jongdae na dahilan ng tawanan nila ni Chanyeol.

Dahil sa isang ganap na social paruparo si Chanyeol ay marami siyang tropa. Si Jongin at Kyungsoo ay mga kaibigan niya nung high school at pinalad na makapasok sila sa UP ng sabay-sabay. Samantalang sila Baekhyun at Jongdae naman ay naging mga kaibigan niya dahil madalas silang magkasama sa mga gigs ng paborito nilang mga banda.

“Ang tagal ko na kasing sinasabi sayo na ako magpapakilala sayo kay Kyungsoo eh. Di lang yun naniniwala sa forever pero nice yon.” sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Ewan ko ba jan sa ibang bagay at kalokohan ang lakas ng loob at walang hiya pero kapag sa crush nababahag ang buntot ni Brownie.” pangaasar ni Jongdae.

“Pota bigyan nyo ko ng time. Alam niyo bang ito na yung senyales na hiningi ko kay @panginoon sa twitter? Ngayon lang nag-sink in sakin pagkasabi ni Chanyeol na si Kyungsoo yung sumigaw”

“Ay shet oo nga. Kinilabutan ako. Sure ka bang parody account lang yun?”

“Teka teka! sandali, ano yun? Nasa gitna ako, at ang tangkad ko pero OP ako sa usapan? Share naman.” singit ni Chanyeol sa dalawa. Tinigil muna ni Jongdae ang pag-IG stories at pumunta sa kanyang twitter para ipakita ang tweet ni Baekhyun 3 days ago na na-quote retweet.

 

**god @PANGINOON**

WALANG TALAGANG FOREVER KUNG DUWAG KA KAPAG NAKITA MO SA UP FAIR SUNGGABAN NA ANG BLESSING

**B. @100hyun**

may forever oo pero kelan ko ba yun masasabi sa kanya **@PANGINOON**

 

“Dahil may basbas ka na, ako na bahala. Dadalhin ko si Jongin sa bilihan ng ihaw tapos sunggaban mo na ang blessing ni Lord” Tumawa muna si Chanyeol pagkakita ng tweet.

Noong una di talaga makapaniwala si Chanyeol na tatlong taon ng crush ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo. Si Baekhyun na isa sa pinaka-outgoing at extrovert na taong nakilala ni Chanyeol ay magkakagusto kay Kyungsoo na daig pa si Sheila na may nickname na Shy. Tapos na ang set ng Gracenote nung umalis na si Chanyeol at tumungo sa pwesto nila Kyungsoo.

“Alam mo para kang kiti-kiti kung san ka napapadpad.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol.

Nakapwesto pa rin sila sa gitna kahit na wala pa ang susunod na banda sa stage. “Habang wala pa, bili muna tayo ihaw, Jongin! May ipapakilala ako sayo.” Yaya ni Chanyeol kay Jongin na nakangiti pagkarinig ng salitang ihaw. Kanina pa sinasabi ni Jongin na gutom na siya kay Kyungsoo.

“Hoy Chanyeol, ako di mo yayayain? Maiiwan lang ako dito?” Hinila ni Chanyeol si Jongin palayo kay Kyungsoo at inakbayan bago sumagot.

“Wala naman forever diba? Tsaka need ng comfort food ni Jongin. Ako na bahala. Malay mo may susunggab sayo dahil isa kang blessing!”

“Tahka! Umalis na nga kayo. Bibili ako ng ice cream mag-isa!” Tingingnan muna nila Chanyeol at Jongin si Kyungsoo bago magtinginan sabay tawa. Kailangan na ni Kyungsoo ng mga bagong kaibigan. Habang magisa siya ay nagpasya siyang bumili rin muna ng makakain sa mga gilid gilid. Nag-check na lang muna siya ng twitter.

 

**Kyungsoo @_itsookay**

at least nasigaw ko sa madla ang sentiment ko few hours ago lol

 

In-add ni Kyungsoo ang tweet na to sa kanina niyang tweet nung nasa kwarto pa siya ni Jongin. Nasa may ihawan na sila Chanyeol at Jongin. Habang hinihintay nila na maluto ang isaw ay pumunta muna si Chanyeol sa katabing food stall na kung saan nandun sila Baekhyun at Jongdae.

“Oh ano Baek, pinning pa rin 2018 na? Mag-isa na lang siya dun! Patunayan mo na may forever! Proud na siya sa twitter na nagawa nya yun kakatweet niya. Ipaghiganti mo ang ‘forever isn’t just a word movement mo para sa kanya!”

“Tangina, this is it. I’ll bring home the chicken dinner. i’ll bring him home.” Sinabi ni Baekhyun na puno ng conviction. Nagbukas muna siya ng twitter niya para hanapin ang tweet ni Kyungsoo at pinusuan niya ito. Isa kase si Baekhyun sa 112 followers ni Kyungsoo at di man lang siya finafollowback kahit na isa siya sa mga big accounts na may 15,234 followers with only 56 followings. Pumunta na si Baekhyun sa stall ng ice cream kung san nakatayo si Kyungsoo na busy sa pagkain ng soft ice cream. Natakam siya bigla, hindi sa ice cream kundi sa way ng pagdila ni Kyungsoo para agapan na wag tumulo sa damit nya ang natutunaw na ice cream. Pinilit munang alisin ni Baekhyun ang mga namumuong thoughts sa isip niya. Kailangan niya munang lumapit at gamitin ang pagka-outgoing at friendly niya kay Kyungsoo bilang starter pack.

“Kyungsoo, ikaw ba yan? Yung friend ni Chanyeol?” patay malisya na tanong ni Baekhyun na kunwari’y hindi sinasadyang makita si Kyungsoo.

“Ikaw si Baekhyun no? Yung friend din ni Chanyeol na ma-gig rin?” Medyo natagalan pang kilalanin ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun dahil malabo ang mga mata niya at nakalimutan niya pa ata sa bahay nila yung salamin niya. Hindi mahiyain si Kyungsoo. Kahit pa mukha lang itong suplado ay kayang niyang makipagusap sa mga taong di niya kilala or di gaanong ka-close.

“Wow, di ko inexpect na kilala mo ko. Teka nakita mo ba sila Chanyeol?” Napakamot ng ulo saglit si Baekhyun dahil nagulat siya na kilala siya ni Kyungsoo. Syempre para tuloy pa rin ang paguusap at tinanong nya kung nasan sila Chanyeol kahit kakakita lang niya sa kaibigan.

“Malay ko dun. Iniwan nila ako ni Jongin kakain daw sila ng isaw.”

“Ganun ba? Gusto mo ba kumain ng isaw? Tara! Samahan kita!”

 

_You're doing great, Baek. Ang smooth mo jan._ Puri ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya pagkatapos yayain si Kyungsoo.

 

“Sasamahan lang? Di ililibre?” Kakagulat lang ni Baekhyun kanina dahil kilala siya ni Kyungsoo, tapos di pa man di siya nakaka-move on doon ay ginulat na naman siya ni Kyungsoo. Napansin ata ni Kyungsoo ang reaction ni Baekhyun kaya bigla siyang ngumiti.

“Ano ka ba, biro lang. Kumain na ko ng ice cream. Gusto mo ba? Bilhan kita.”

“Ano ka ba, Kyungsoo. Na-caught off guard mo naman ako. Samahan kita para dun ka ilibre. Mamaya ko na dapat sasabihin eh.”

“Ilulusot mo pa talaga?” Tinawanan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun.

 

Hindi niya alam na gustong gusto ni Baekhyun na irecord ang napaka-cute niyang tawa para gawing alarm tone, ringing tone at message alert tone.

“Nakakahiya naman. Kahit ganito ako, may shy side din ako.” pabirong sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Palayaw mo rin Shy kahit di Sheila name mo?” pabirong tanong ni Kyungsoo pero hindi maalis ang seryosong boses at itsura nito.

_Ang korni ni Kyungsoo, mahahalikan ko na to’ lord pasa strength like you pasa load._ Napapatili na si Baekhyun sa isip niya.

Unang beses pa lang nilang magusap nitong gabing ito pero parang ang tagal na nilang magkakilala. Totoo nga ang sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya na mukha lang itong suplado pero sobrang palabiro nito kapag nakausap mo.

“San mo napupulot yan ha?” sabay tawa na lang silang dalawa. Sinong mag-aakala na hindi naniniwala sa forever si Kyungsoo. Ito na ang time para i-open ni Baekhyun ang usapang “forever”.

“Pero solid talaga yung spotlight mo kanina ah! Pwede po pa-fansign?”

“Grabe ah, that was so forty minutes ago! Nasa ibang gig na gracenote di ka pa rin nakakamove on sa pagsigaw ko.”

“Sino bang makaka-move on sayo?”

_Oops, mali ka ng sinabi bawiin mo gags._ Na-carried away si Baekhyun. Walang halong joke yung tanong niya need niya ng follow up punchline para di halata pero huli na ang lahat.

“Lahat siguro, pwera lang ikaw.” Hindi naman siya pumasok sa horror house o sumakay sa horror train pero kanina pa siya nagugulat sa mga sagot sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

“Baka nga forever na kong di makaka-move on sayo at sa pagsigaw mo ng walang forever.”

“Baka nga! pero wala paring forever.” Naramdaman ni Baekhyun na ito na yung time sa dead air pero wala na siya maisip. Parang clouded na yung utak niya dahil sa usapan na ito. Susuko na dapat siya at hihintayin na magpaalam na si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Nagtataka ako ba't ang dami kong notif, ni-like pala ng isang senpai yung tweet ko.” biglang sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin pa rin sa cellphone niya. Naalala ni Baekhyun na ni-like niya pala ang mga tweets ni kyungsoo kanina.

“Fino-follow mo pala ako? Teka i-follow kita out of courtesy baka sabihin mo suplado ako.” hindi pa man din nakakasagot si Baekhyun ay may sinabi ulit si Kyungsoo, at di lang yon, finallow-back pa siya sa twitter. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin dahil nao-overwhelm na siya habang nakikita niya ang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa tulong ng aninag mula screen ng cellphone na nag-eenjoy sa mga nababasa niya sa notification niya.

“Tingnan mo to, sabi niya di niya daw inakala na pupusuan ni ‘may forever advocate’ ang tweet ni ‘walang forever enthusiast” Natatawang basa ni Kyungsoo. Lumapit si Baekhyun sa tabi ni Kyungsoo para tingnan ang tweet kahit na parehas silang naka-tag sa tweet na yun.

“Tuwang tuwa ka eh no?” sa wakas, ngayon lang nakapagsalita si Baekhyun. “Naisip ko lang kaya mo ba ako pinuntahan dito para baguhin yung pananaw ko sa buhay?” sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Hindi ko alam kung psychic ka, pero halata ba yung plano ko?” pabiro kunwari pero gusto ng magbreakdown ni Baekhyun.

Bakit medyo nawala yung coolness niya pagdating kay Kyungsoo? Ilang beses siya napapatameme.

“Weh hindi nga? Ano ka ba nagjo-joke lang ako, Baek!”

_Ay wow, Baek. Tinawag niya kong Baek sa unang paguusap pa lang. Di lang to baby steps, senior high school steps to, dahil maraming potential._

“Mukha ka kasing seryoso lagi eh. Di ko na alam kung nagbibiro ka ba o hindi.” pangiting sabi ni Baekhyun. Medyo hindi niya na kinakaya si Kyungsoo. Binigyan siya ni Kyungsoo ng isang malupet na ngiti na halos kita na ang gilagid at hulmang hulma ang hugis puso sa kanyang labi. “Ayan, mukha pa ba akong seryoso?”

“Naisip ko lang kaya mo ba ako kinakausap ng ganito para baguhin din yung pananaw ko sa buhay?” Napatigil sa pagngiti si Kyungsoo at tiningnan niya si Baekhyun.

“Pano ko naman mababago yung pananaw mo?”

“Ahm, yung mafo-fall na ako sayo dahil ang nice and funny mo sakin and all tapos biglang di mo na ko kakausapin at papansinin kapag nagkita tayo dito sa school.” Tinawanan lang siya ni Kyungsoo dahil inakala niya na nagbibiro pa rin at gumanti lang sa kanya.

“Uyy, ang bright mo jan! Binigyan mo ko ng idea. So uumpisahan ko na ba sa pagbanat ng pickup lines?” Naisip ni Baekhyun na wala namang masama na magbago ang pananaw niya sa buhay tungkol sa forever basta ba ito na ang simula ng pagkakaibigan nila ni Kyungsoo na inasam niya ng halos tatlong taon.

“Aba aba, medyo dedicated ka na iconvert ako sa side mo? Sige nga sample?” Bumalik sa pagka-seryoso ang mukha ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin kay Baekhyun.

 

“Alam mo Baek, sana mababa ang interest rates ngayon.” Medyo napa-smirk si Baekhyun dahil bumabanat na sa kanya si Kyungsoo. “Bat naman, Kyungsoo?”

“Para makapag-invest ako ng time sayo.” Napa-facepalm si Baekhyun, kunware dahil sa nagki-cringe sa kakornihan pero kiniklig talaga siya. Pero di sya magpapatalo. “Haynako, Kyungsoo! Kahit na tumataas ang national debt, that doesn’t mean I can’t go down on you!”

“Teka, atras ka saglit” sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun at agad naman siyang umatras. “Tapos ikot ka nga ng dahan-dahan” patuloy na utos ni Kyungsoo at ginawa pa rin naman ito ni Baekhyun. “Oh tapos?” alam ni Baekhyun na may pakulo na naman si Kyungsoo. “Wow, hayaan mo na akong mag-supply ng demand mo ‘cos I love the way you shift those curves.”

Nagkatinginan silang dalawa dahil na-realize nila kung ano yung pinaggagawa nila at sabay na lang na tumawa. Tumigil sila nung may tumugtog sa harap ng stage na parehas na pamilyar sa kanila. Umabante sila ng konti para makita ng maayos ang stage kahit na nasa bandang likod sila.

“Sabi ni Chanyeol, gusto mo rin daw local scene kaso tamad lang manood ng gig.” sabi ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo na sinasabayan ang intro ng kanta.

“Napakatamad ko kase na tumayo ng matagal eh pwede naman akong makinig sa spotify ng nakahiga. Pero masaya rin pala kahit papano.” sagot ni Kyungsoo, saglit na tumingin kay Baekhyun at ngumiti.

Kinanta muna ng vocalist sa stage ang chorus part ng Laro na agad naman itong sinabayan ng mga tao. Pati rin sila Kyungsoo at Baekhyun ay automatic na kumanta. Nawala na sa isip ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Buti na lang at kasama sa lineup ang isa sa paboritong niya banda.

 

_“Mataya-taya mataya-taya….pagkabilang ng tatlo takbo tayo papalayo. Mataya-taya mataya-taya isa dalawa tatlo, iiwanan mo ko…”_

May narealize si Baekhyun habang ine-enjoy nila ni Kyungsoo ang unang kanta ng Autotelic na ‘Laro’. Parang suma-swak ang kanta sa kanilang dalawa kahit pa na ngayong gabi lang ang una nilang pag-uusap. Na kapag napagtagumapayan ni Kyungsoo na baguhin ang pananaw niya sa salitang forever ay ang oras na iiwanan na siya ni Kyungsoo. Kumbaga in Baekhyun’s term, walang Kyungsoo walang forever.

 

_Di pa time for emo hours, carpe diem tayo rito._ Mental note ni Baekhyun sa sarili.

 

Excited si Baekhyun sa pangalawang kanta na tutugtugin ng Autotelic dahil ito ang paborito niyang kanta sa album dahil kanta niya ito for Kyungsoo nung una niya pa lang tong narinig. Habang busy si Kyungsoo na igalaw at itango-tango ang kanyang ulo sa beat ng Misteryoso ay sinasabayan naman ni Baekhyun sa pagkanta ng bawat linya habang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo. Sinusulit niyang kantahan si Kyungsoo ng mga lyrics na bagay talaga sa kung ano ang gusto niyang sabihin.

 

_“Hindi ko akalaing mapapadpad sa ganito nilalayo ang mga mata ikaw pa rin ang nakikita…”_

Pero kapag instrumental part ay titingin ulit si Baekhyun pabalik ng stage.

_“Misteryosong binibini sa isang tingin, sa isang tingin...Misteryosong binibini kapangyarihan ko'y ninakaw mo”_

Gustong magpasalamat ni Baekhyun sa nagcompose ng kantang to dahil ito na yung pinaka-mood ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo in a nutshell.

_“Ano'ng gayuma ang nasagap hindi ako makakibo mga tuhod nanlalambot ang lakas lakas ng tama mo…”_

 

“Nice naman kabisado yung Misteryoso.” puna ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun pagkatapos ng kanta. Hiniling na lang ni Baekhyun na hindi nahalata ni Kyungsoo yung pagtitig niya kanina. Pero parang hindi naman ata dahil hindi naman nailang si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun.

Hindi napansin ni Kyungsoo na natapos nila ni Baekhyun ang lineup ngayong gabi. Ilang oras silang nakisabay sa kanta ng mga banda, nagpalitan ng mga corny jokes at nagtawanan sa mga palitan nilang waley na pickup lines. Hindi rin makapaniwala si Kyungsoo na unang beses pa lang nila magkausap ni Baekhyun ay at ease na at ease na siya na kasama ang binata. Samantalang kaya niya lang nakilala si Baekhyun ay nababanggit siya ni Chanyeol kapag nagkikwento siya ng nangyari sa mga gigs at kapag may pictures silang magkakasama na pinipost ng kaibigan sa Instagram. Ang unang plano lang ni Kyungsoo ay magpakasaya kasama ni Jongin at samahan lang ito na ilabas ang nararamadan para maka-move on pero halos hindi niya nakasama ang kaibigan pero hindi niya ipagkakaila na masaya siya ngayong gabi. Nakatanggap na ng text si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na naghihintay na sila ni Chanyeol sa waiting shed.

“Oh, pano ba yan mauuna na ko. Nandun na sila Chanyeol sa waiting shed. Ikaw san ka sakay?” tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun na napansin niyang tahimik at sa iba nakatingin na parang malalim ang iniisip.

“Ah eh, dun din ako sasakay. Same kami ng byahe ni Chanyeol. Tara?” sagot ni Baekhyun at niyaya niya si Kyungsoo papunta sa waiting shed. Agad naman sumabay sa kanya si Kyungsoo. Kung titingnan sila, malamang napagkamalan sila na magkaibigan ng tatlong taon na dahil nagtatawanan pa rin sila paalis.

Dahil matangkad na tao si Chanyeol at malinaw pa rin ang mata nito sa dilim, nakita niyang papalapit sila Kyungsoo at Baekhyun sa waiting shed na pinaghihintayan nila ni Jongin na kasalukuyang busy sa kanyang smartphone. “Wow naman, tawanan while walking! Dadagan niyo kaya ng holding hands para mas convincing!” malakas na sabi ni Chanyeol sa dalawa na dahilan ng pag-alis ng atensyion ni Jongin sa kanyang telepono at napangiti rin pagkakita sa dalawa. Gusto itulak ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa talahiban sa likod ng waiting shed dahil ayaw niyang mabuko ang lihim niya ng tatlong taon dahil hindi pa ito ang tamang panahon. Kailangan muna niyang mapalapit kay Kyungsoo at humanap ng magandang tyempo.

“Ayaw nga niya kase shy siya kahit di naman siya si Sheila.” sagot ni Kyungsoo at natawa sa sarili niyang joke. Napatingin at napailing si Baekhyun sa kanya dahil hindi talaga nile-let go ni Kyungsoo yung Sheila-Shy joke niya. “Ano ka ba, Soo! Tatlong taon na netong torpe kahit di siya si Christopher!” sabi ni Chanyeol sabay akbay kay Baekhyun na siniko agad siya. Napa-aray na lang si Chanyeol sa sakit pero nagkatinginan sila ni Jongin at nagbigayan ng makulay na ngiti na may pagtaas pa ng kilay.

 

 

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

 

 

Naglalakad na papasok ng compound sila Jongin at Kyungsoo nang pigilan ni Jongin ang kaibigan para tumambay muna sa tindahan ni Mang Paps at bumili ng chili cheese na boy bawang at dalawang red horse. (Nirason ni Jongin na tig-isang red horse lang para saktong tama lang.)

“Tama nga si Chanyeol, Soo.” bungad ni Jongin sa kaibigang busy sa pagnguya ng boy bawang. “Seryoso ba yan? Nagkaroon ng tamang nasabi si Chanyeol?” patuloy rin sa pagnguya si Kyungsoo habang tinanong ito sa kaibigan. “Oo? Ngayon? Tama nga yung sinabi niya na makaka-move on ako sa UP Fair kanina at sasaya ako, pati ikaw diba?”

“Well, siguro nga, mabuti naman kung ganon no? Sino ba pinakilala sayo ni Chanyeol?”

“Actually, hindi niya kami ipinakilala sa isa’t isa pero parehas niya kaming kilala so nagkakilanlan kami.” hindi napigilan ni Jongin ang mapangiti at hindi niya rin matago ang pagkakilig lalo na kapag si Kyungsoo ang kausap nito. Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo dahil kung ano ang ikinabilis ng pag-move on ng kaibigan ay ganun din mabilis mahulog. Pero masaya siya nakita ulit ang ngiti ni Jongin. Susuportahan niya na lang siguro ang kaibigan dahil graduate na ata siyang maging doctor love dahil wala naman na siyang karanasan sa pagibig so support support na lang.

“Masaya ako Jongin, at least di ka na iiyak dun sa Taemin na yun. Sabi ko naman na walang forever eh. Pero pwede rin muna magpahinga” “

Well, alam ko naman yun. Ayan na rin nga yung gagawin ko eh, pahinga muna. Pero masaya lang ako na nagclick kami agad ni Sehun. Alam mo yun feeling na kakakilala niyo lang, isang beses pa lang kayo makakapagusap pero parang kilala niyo na agad yung isa’t isa.”

Napatigil si Kyungsoo sa pagkain ng boy bawang at napatungga sa kanyang bote ng red horse. Alam niya lahat ng feeling na nasabi ni Jongin dahil naramdaman niya rin lahat ng yun kay Baekhyun. Pero inaalis niya sa utak niya ang mga ibang ibig sabihin ng mga iyon.

“Oo, tapos naisip mo na para kayong magkapatid?” Oops, mali siya ng nasabi.

“Soo, bat ganyan ka? Chill time tayo rito wag mo naman sirain.”

“Sorry sorry, wala naman akong ibang meaning don!”

“Pero, Kyungsoo. Aminin mo, alam mo lahat ng iyon diba? At hindi yun yung click sa magkakapatid?” Ngumiti si Jongin na may halong pangaasar bago inumin ang kanyang red horse.

“Ewan ko sayo.” Ito na lang ang nasabi ni Kyungsoo bago uminom ulit. Kailangan niyang magbanlaw para hindi niya na ito maisip pa. Hindi dapat ito big deal dahil common friend naman nila ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun.

“Kyungsoo, ang lakas mo magisip, rinig na rinig ko. Chillax bro, eto ha, si Sarah Labhati san siya galing na reality show? Sa starstruck diba? GMA siya nagsimula. Naging jowa pa ni Richard na GMA din ang nagpasikat. Mga kapuso sila, dude.”

“Oh tapos?” walang gana na tanong ni Kyungsoo dahil nonsense na naman siguro ang sasabihin ng kaibigan. “

Anong oh tapos? Nasan na sila ngayon? Diba nasa ABS-CBN na sila? Kapamilya na, umattend na sila ng star magic ball. Get the picture my friend?” Tinitigan lang siya ni Kyungsoo. “Ang point ko ay pwede pa tayong lumipat sa iba, sa iba na kung saan sa tingin natin na sasaya tayo, na matututo tayo or malay mo kung saan mai-inlove tayo?” patuloy ni Jongin.

“Wow naman, Jongin Kim. Kakasama mo kay Chanyeol yan.” patayo na si Kyungsoo dahil naubos niya na agad yung red horse niya pati yung boy bawang na siya lang halos magisa ang kumain. Nilagok na rin ni Jongin ang natitirang laman ng bote bago hinabol si Kyungsoo.

“Soo, ang sakin lang naman, kung makikita mo yung magpapaniwala sayo na may forever even the slightest, bat di mo subukan diba?” hindi pa rin tinigilan ni Jongin ang matalik na kaibigan.

“Tigilan mo na yan Jongin matulog ka na senyo. Byers!” pumasok na agad si Kyungsoo sa bahay nila. Ngayon, ay si Jongin naman ang napailing sa kaibigan bago tumungo sa bahay nila.

 

 

 

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

 

 

**sehun oh @hun_ohse**

So I saw a cute guy sa ihawan sa up fair parang lost na lost siyang nakatingin sa iniihaw sakto i ordered 6 isaw para sana sakin lahat pero naiisip ko na ibigay yung 3 sa kanya

↓

**sehun oh @hun_ohse** Naka-pout siya kay manong na nagiihaw kase yung order ata niya na isaw ay inalis ni manong sa mainit na baga. Ang cute lang! I approached him and offered my isaw akala niya ata I was his friend kaya ngumiti siya pero nung pagkakita niya sakin biglang nawala at nahiya

↓

**sehun oh @hun_ohse**

nagsorry siya sakin with a pout naman napasmile lang ako and said okay lang basta tanggapin niya na yung 3 isaw ko nagisip pa siya pero binalik niya ulit sakin yung matamis niyang ngiti bago kinuha yung isaw ko

↓

**sehun oh @hun_ohse**

bukod sa tatlong isaw ewan ko kung may nakuha pa siyang iba sakin?

 

Bilang ganap nga na social butterfly at human facebook si Chanyeol sa dami ng mutuals, nakita niya ang thread ni Sehun sa twitter at alam niya kung sino yung lalaking binigyan niya ng isaw. Agad na naman nag-quote retweet si Chanyeol ng thread ni Sehun about sa nangyari sa isawan kagabi. Ugali talaga niya ang manira ng mood sa twitter.

**Johnyeol Lennon @cyprak**

Ikaw ang nagbigay diba? pero bukod sa 3 isaw binigay mo na rin ang 3 mahaba sayo lol

**sehun oh @hun_ohse**

bukod sa tatlong isaw ewan ko kung may nakuha pa siyang iba sakin?

 

Nawala sa isip ni Sehun na finafollow pala siya ni Chanyeol. Buti na lang nalaman niya mismo kay Jongin na wala siyang twitter. Kaya sinagot niya na lang ito.

**sehun oh @hun_ohse**

**@cyprak** ano?

Sumagot agad si Chanyeol na dahilan ng kinasamid niya sa sariling laway.

**Johnyeol Lennon @cyprak**

**@hun_ohse** sauce, kunwari di pa alam edi (baba, pasensya at si jun-jun)

**sehun oh @hun_ohse**

**@cyprak** gagu im blocking u

 

 

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

 

 

Hindi pa dinadapuan ng antok si Kyungsoo kaya't naisipan niya na magpalipas ng oras sa pagtingin ng kanyang twitter timeline. Napansin niya masyado ng active ang timeline simula ng i-follow back niya si Baekhyun. Maraming ng mga witty tweets, funny answers sa Curious Cat ng iba't ibang tao ang makikita dahil sa pag-retweet ni Baekhyun sa tuwing online siya. Minsan ay hindi niya rin naiiwasan na ma-retweet at ma-like ang iba dahil sa bumenta ito sa kanta. Nakita niyang online si Baekhyun, at kagaya niya, hindi rin siya makatulog.

 

**Kyungsoo @_itsookay**

matulog ka na @ self Nag-tweet na lang si Kyungsoo.

Babalik na sana siya sa pag-scroll ng kanyang timeline ng biglang lumabas agad ang notification na may nagreply sa kanyang tweet sa ganitong oras.

 

**B. @100hyun** **@_itsookay**

tulog na tayo soo :(

Napatawa si Kyungsoo pagkabasa ng reply ni Baekhyun, hindi pa abot ng isang araw na nagkausap sila ay parang mas close kaagad sila. Hindi niya naman napagilan ang magreply.

 

**Kyungsoo @_itsookay**

**@100hyun** di pa ko makatulog huehue

 

**B. @100hyun** **@_itsookay**

samedt!

 

Akala niya ay hanggang dun na lang ang usapan nila. Wala na rin naman siyang maisasagot sa 'samedt' ni Baekhyun. Pipilitin na sana niyang matulog ng biglang nag-DM sa kanya si Baekhyun.

 

Di ka na nag-reply tulog ka na?

_malamang? ano marereply ko sa samedt?_

Ahm, pwede ka mag-change topic sa twitter?

_Eh pano kung ayoko?_

 

Hindi na nagreply sa kanya si Baekhyun. Medyo na-offend ata sa sagot niya. Sinubukan niyang itabi na ang phone niya sa side table at pinikit ang mata. Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay napa-balikwas siya at di mapakali dahil iniisip niya ang naging sagot niya kay Baekhyun sa kanilang DM sa twitter. Hindi niya natiis at tiningnan niya ulit ang kanyang cellphone. Napansin niyang wala pa ring reply ang isang binata. Binisita niya ulit ang kanyang timeline.

 

**B. @100hyun**

maybe I expect too much maybe I need to keep my hopes down hehe

 

_Feeling mo naman, may gusto ba yun sayo?_ Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili niya. Medyo naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na para sa kanya ang huling tweet ni Baekhyun. Gusto niyang i-message si Baekhyun pero hindi niya alam ang kanyan sasabihin. Mamaya ay hindi pala para sa kanya ang tweet na yun at mapahiya pa siya. Pero may bumubulong sa kanya na humingi ng sorry kung medyo rude ang kanyang sagot kanina. Syempre dahil matigas ang ulo niya, nagpost na lamang siya ng indirect tweet para kay Baekhyun.

 

**Kyungsoo @_itsookay**

I just don’t know how to do this online. Ang daldal ko naman in person diba?

 

Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay nakatulog na siya at hindi niya alam kung mababasa ba ni Baekhyun ang kanyang indirect tweet para sa kanya. Iminulat ulit ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mata at sa huling pagkakataon ay binuksan ulit ang kanyang twitter app, nagbabakasaling may message man lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya or kahit isang panalong meme na tatawanan niya. Negative ang dm niya. Walang message si Kyungsoo. Huhugot na naman sana siya sa timeline ng makita niya ang latest tweet ni Kyungsoo. Nainis ng bahagya si Baekhyun sa kanyang sarili dahil sa nadapuan siya ng negativity. Alam niya na nabasa ni Kyungsoo ang huling tweet niya kaya biglang napa-post din siya ng sagot. Ito na yung sign na dapat na siyang matulog dahil hindi pa tapos ang adhikain na iparamdam at ipakita kay Kyungsoo na may forever pa rin sa ekonomiyang ito.

 

**Johnyeol Lennon @cyprak**

Indirect tweets pa more mga duwag @ ks bh

 

 

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

 

 

Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya nang magkasabay sila sa jeep. “Seryoso ka ba? Bat wala sakin sinasabi si Jongin?” Napatawa na lang si Chanyeol sa reaksyon ni Kyungsoo.

“Oo nga. At tsaka di ko naman yun nalaman kay Jongin. Sa isa ko nalaman.”

“Kay Sehun? So bat sakin di pa sinasabi ng lokong iyon?”

Kung ibang kaibigan si Kyungsoo ay siguradong magtatampo na ito ngunit alam niya ang ugali ni Jongin.

“Alam mo ang sagot dyan, Soo. Alam mo na alam ni Jongin na kapag sinsabi niya sayo na sila na ni Sehun ay sesermonan mo ulit siya.” Tama nga ang sinabi ni Chanyeol. Sasagot pa sana si Kyungsoo ngunit wala na syang nasabi pa, kilala rin siya ng kaibigan.

“Ang bilis naman talaga. Akala mo sa sobrang bilis, daig pa nila ang kumuha ng fiancé visa sa US.”

“Hays, alam mo, Soo. Mukhang masaya naman na si Jongin diba? Mas okay na naka-move on na siya kay Taemin. Tsaka na tayo rumesbak kapag sinaktan pa siya ni Sehun okay? Magpopost ako ng thread sa twitter kapag nagkataon!”

Imbis na sa bahay nila dumeresto si Kyungsoo ay napagdesisyunan niyang pumunta muna sa bahay nila Jongin. Paakyat na sana si Kyungsoo sa hagdanan ng nakita niyang nakaupo si Jongin sa sofa at tumatawa. Palapit na si Kyungsoonang biglang may sumabay na tawa sa kaibigan. Tsaka niya napansin na si Sehun ang kasama nito. Agad na napansin ng magkasintahan ang presensya ni Kyungsoo at bigla silang tumahimik. Napatayo si Jongin at sumenyas na lumapit sa sala si Kyungsoo. Hindi naman nagpapilit si Kyungsoo at agad na naupo sa isang couch na katapat ng mahabang sofa na kung saan nakupo sila Jongin at Sehun.

“Kyungsoo, nasabi na siguro sayo ni Chanyeol at alam akong mas bida-bida siya.” Napangiti na lamang si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin natila kinakabahan siyang kausapin.

“Mukha kang maje-jebs Jongin. Oo, bilang si Chanyeol siya, sinabi niya agad sakin. Literal na may tenga ang balita.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo na siyang dahilan ng pagtawa ng bagong magkasintahan.

“Sinabi mo pa. Pero syempre, formal introduction tayo bilang ikaw ang best friend ko. Kyungsoo, ang reason ng new happiness ko nga pala, Sehun Oh. Sehunnie, meet my best friend na sumigaw ng walang forever nung UP Fair, Kyungsoo Do.” Pangiti na sana ng tuluyan si Kyungsoo ngunit bigla niyang inirapan si Jongin pagkatapos ipahabol ang nakakahiyang pangyayari na nagawa ni Kyungsoo noong UP Fair.

“Hi Sehun. Nice to meet you finally! Wag mo pansinin yung huling sinabi sa introduction. Anyway since lagi akong may obligatory speech tuwing may ipapakilala si Jongin sakin, iiklian ko lang. Alam ko na mature naman na tayo lahat. Sana this time, kainin ko ang sinabi ko na walang forever at ipamukha nyo sakin na kahit man lang sa lifetime na ito ay meron pala.“ Napangiti na lamang si Sehun at napahawak sa kamay ni Jongin.

“Soo, wag mo naman sungitan si Sehunnie. Pero di ba dapat hindi mo samin sinasabi yan? Parang may isang tao dapat na pagsasabihan mo nyan? At sayo dapat ipamukha na meron kang forever” Sambit ni Jongin natila may halong pang-aasar sa kaibigan. Isang tao lamang ang pumasok sa isip ni Kyungsoo. At sa tuwing naiisip niya ang taong ito ay bumabalik ang ala-ala ng una nilang paguusap noong UP Fair. Napansin ni Sehun na biglang napatahimik si Kyungsoo at biglang dinagdagan ang pang-aasar.

“Ahm, Kyungsoo, nagba-blush ka na. Wag kang mag-alala. Hindi ko ipapamukha sayo na may forever dahil sabi nga ni Jongin meron isang specific na tao lang ang gagawa niya. Pero I assure you na magiging happy kaming dalawa ni Jongin.” Napatayo na lamang si Kyungsoo at napailing.

“Juicekolord. Bahala kayo jan malalaki na kayo. Uwi na ko, lovebirds” Paalam ni Kyungsoo.

“Love-puppies kami, Soo” Pahabol ni Jongin sabay tawa.

 

Habang naglalakad si Kyungsoo pauwi sa kanilang bahay ay naisipan niyang mag-tweet.

 

**Kyungsoo @_itsookay**

Malalaki na kayo #balakayojan

 

Syempre, bilang pinagkalooban siya ng kaibigang walang magawa, may nagreply agad sa kanyang na-post na tweet.

**Johnyeol Lennon @cyprak**

**@_itsookay** ikaw na lang hindi?

 

**Kyungsoo @_itsookay @cyprak**

laki-laki mo na pampam ka pa rin

 

**Johnyeol Lennon @cyprak**

**@_itsookay** laki lang…laki-laki higante na yun

 

Alam ni Kyungsoo na walang patutunguhan kapag patuloy niyang pinatulan si Chanyeol sa pangaasar nito. Malapit na siya sa kanila nang biglang may tumawag sa kanyang cellphone.

“Ano bang tong Chanyeol na to di pa rin tapos.” mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo pagkakita sa incoming call na galing kay Chanyeol.

“Ano na naman? Kailangan tumawag pa?” sagot ni Kyungsoo na may halong konting inis.

“He-he-he, ano ka ba iba naman yung sasabihin ko ngayon!” pabirong sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Ano nga?”

“Sungit neto. Alam kong pauwi ka na senyo na galing ka kela Jongin at nakilala mo na si Sehun. Dahil ayaw mong maging third wheel ay umuwi ka na agad, tama?”

“Alam mo na man pala eh? Need mo pa ng confirmation?”

“Hindi yun! Nandito kami kela Jongdae! At take note, malapit lang sila sa inyo! Punta ka dali! Maaaga pa naman at alam kong wala kang pasok bukas!”

“Nakahiga na ako, sorry!”

 

Alam ni Kyungsoo na kahit anong rason niya ay hindi magpapatalo ang fighting Spirit ni Chanyeol na mapilit siyang sumama.

“Hello? Pwedeng tumayo? Tigilan mo ko Kyungsoo. Wag mong hintayin ipasundo kita Kay Baekhyun.” Napaupo si Kyungsoo sa narinig. Tama ba ang narinig niya? Ibig sabihin kasama ngayon nila Chanyeol at Jongdae si Baekhyun? Ngayon, mas lalo niya pang ayaw pumunta.

“Nandyan si Baekhyun?” Maang-maangan na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Oo gags, laptrip kapag nalasing to. Siya ang entertainment namin ni JD kapag lasing na siya. Kaya tara na! Naku, Kyungsoo, wag mo sabihin nahihiya ka mas matagal kayong nagkasama noon sa UP fair na parang kayo na ang mag-best friend. Kaya wag ako! Tumayo ka na. Sa tapat lang ng Angel’s burger yung bahay nila Jongdae sa kanila yung Kim Sari-sari store! Kapag wala ka pa rito in thirty minutes, ipapa-grabBAEK na kita!” Tuloy tuloy na sabi ni Chanyeol na halos hindi na huminga sa bilis, napaatras na si Gloc 9.

Hindi pa man nakakasagot si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol ay binabaan na kaagad siya nito sa kabilang linya. Hindi niya rin alam kung ano gagawin niya, kung tutuloy ba siya at kung handa na ba siya ulit makita si Baekhyun.

Kung magiging totoo si Kyungsoo sa sarili niya ay alam niyang natatakot siya kapag nagkaroon pa ng pagkakataon na makita at makasama ulit si Baekhyun. Natatakot siya na masyado agad siyang naging komportable kapag kasama ang binata. Natatakot siya na kapag nagkaroon ulit ng pagkakaton na magkasama sila ng matagal ay mahulog siya ng tuluyan na matagal niya nang hindi na naranasan pa. Natatakot siya na dahil sa isang maikling panahong nagkasama sila ay tinamaan agad siya. Kung sasamahan ng lakas ng loob ang pagiging totoo ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang sarili ay gusto niya nang makita si Baekhyun. Kahit na lumipas na ang ilang linggo ng kanilang pagkikita ay parang nangyari lang ito kagabi at hindi pa rin naaalis sa alala ni Kyungsoo lalo na kapag napapakinggan niya ang mga kantang tinugtog sa UP Fair. Nahahati ang kanyang desisyon kung pupunta ba siya o hindi at hahayaan lang na malasing at makalimot na si Chanyeol na kulitin pa siya na sumunod.

“Pupunta ka lang naman eh, pabebe mo.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa sarili sabay higa ulit na may pagtakip ng unan sa mukha. “Tropa lang Soo, ano ba? Aamin ang peg sa kaba?” Hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo kaya wala na syang choice kung hindi humingi tulong or sampal ng realidad sa kanyang matalik na kaibigan.

Tinawagan niya si Jongin kahit na alam niya naman ang magiging sagot nito sa kanya.

“Oh, Soo! Bakit?” Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo bago niya sagutin si Jongin.

“Ano kase, ahm…tumawag si Chanyeol sakin. Sabi niya nakela-Jongdae daw sila ngayon. At pinapasunod niya ko don. At ano…kase” Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit siya nauutal na sabihin.

“At ano?” Tanong ni Jongin na naghihintay sa susunod na sasabihin ng kaibigan.

“At…Fine! Sige, nandun si Baekhyun. Sabi ni Chanyeol, kung hindi ako pupunta ipapasundo nya ko kay Baek. Jongin hindi ko alam gagawin ko.” Medyo natagalan sumagot si Jongin sakabilang linya at nasundan ito ng mahinang tawa.

“Sorry, Soo. Pero dahil tinawagan mo ko dahil sa concern na yan, para sakin, dalawa lang ang pwede mong gawin. I mean dalawa lang ang dapat mong gawin.”

“Huh? Dalawa lang?”

“Yup, mamimili ka kung aantayin mong kumatok at sunduin ka ni Baekhyun jan sa bahay niyo or ikaw ang pupunta dun para makita siya. In case you miss it, dalawa ang context ng dalawang yan. He-he”

Sa pangalawang pagkakataon ay napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo. “Di ko alam Jongin.”

“Alam mo Soo, alam mo. Alam kong alam mo kung magiging totoo ka lang sa nararamdaman mo. By the way, this is DJ Jongin, salamat sa pagkwento ng iyong love problem, munting listener. Dahil jan I dedicate the song Siberia na Bandang Shirley for you dahil may darating na pag-ibig sa wakas hindi yan kunwari. Saks na saks ang lyrics sayo. Sana piliin mong sumaya, Soo. Bye bye!”

Nababaan na naman si Kyungsoo ng wala man lang nasabi sa pangalawang pagkakataon. Hindi na muna siya tumayo at pinatugtog ang Siberia.

 

_“Hindi ito duwag, ika’y kanyang nilapitan. Naakit sa usapan at hindi ka na nakalimutan”_

Napasabay si Kyungsoo sa lyrics na siyang nagpaalala muli ng mga titig ni Baekhyun sa kanya habang kumakanta ng Misteryoso nung gabi na nagkasama sila sa UP Fair. Naalala ni Kyungsoo ang kanilang pick-up lines, palitan ng pang-aasar, at sabay na indak at pagkanta.

 

_“Pinili ang sarili….Sumaya”_

 

 

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

 

 

Ilang araw na ang nakalipas. Ilang araw na rin napapanghinaan ng loob si Baekhyun. Parang nawala na lahat ng positivity na sabay na inipon ng kanyang Mama ng siyam na buwan na baon niya sa outside world. Akala niya magiging malaki ang pag-asa niya na maging close kay Kyungsoo. Ayaw niya na rin kulitin si Kyungsoo sa DM sa twitter baka mainis ito lalo sa kanya. Totoo naman sa sarili si Baekhyun. Kaso, kulang lang siya sa lakas ng loob na umamin. Hindi niya alam kung nasaan na yung lakas ng loob niya noong panahon na humingi siya ng dagdag na pandesal sa umaga, nagpapalagay ng sarsa ng ibang ulam sa kanin niya at libreng sabaw na may isang karne kahit na prito lang ang order niya sa food house na kinakainan nila. Nawala lahat simula ng binigyan na siya ng go signal na umamin sa crush niyang si Kyungsoo.

Kaya nung niyaya siya nila Jongdae at Chanyeol ng shot ay agad naman siyang sumama. Matagal-tagal na rin silang hindi nakakapag-hard kase puro beer naman ang meron sa mga gigs na pinupuntahan nila. Yes, na-miss niya ang Emp Lights at chaser na house blend nestea. May pulutan na Boy Bawang chili cheese at Dingdong na color green sponsored by Kim’s sari-sari store. Nasa sala sila ng malaking bungalow nila Jongdae. Nilatagan nila ng gamit na na Manila paper ang center table nila Jongdae at doon isinagawa ng inuman. Host si Jongdae kayasiya na ang tanggero, hawak hawak ni Chanyeol ang kanyang gitara at sinabi niya siya ang musikero, samantalang nakaupo naman sa beanbag si Baekhyun na tila malalim ang iniisip kaya tinawag siyang emotero.

Kada may Iki-kwento si Chanyeol ay may isang strum sa gitara.

“Diba kilala nyo si Sehun?” Pumulot muna ng ilang pirasong cornick si Jongdae at kinain ito bago sumagot.

“Yung nawawala daw na anak ni Carmina?”

Nag-strum ulit si Chanyeol.

“Oo, siya nga! Siya na ang bagong nagpapasaya kay Jongin! Define smoothness ano po?”

“Wow, fast speed! PLDT Fibre is shookt!”

"Pero diba nagkakilala lang sila nung UP Fair?” Tanong ni Jongdae.

“Oo, nadala sa isaw ni Sehun si Jongin. Ilang linggo lang, tingnan mo? Lakas lang ng loob at feelings, may narating na yung dalawa Someone we know can’t even relate.” Sagot ni Chanyeol na dinugtungan ng strum ng intro ng Magbalik.

“Dial-up pa rin si Baek kaya di maka-connect eh sabayan pa ng crush niya na E ang mobile data.”

 

Naririnig ni Baekhyun ang kwentuhan ng dalawa niyang kaibigan. Hindi niya lang rin magawang kumontra at ipagtanggol ang sarili dahil totoo lahat ng sinasabi nila. Kung sa ibang bagay, napaka-smooth niya kagaya ng paghingi ng extensions ng pasahan ng papers sa kaniyang paboritong professor. Pagdating sa planong confession kay Kyungsoo, ang salitang smooth ay hindi mahanap sa vocabulary niya. Napabuntong-hininga si Baekhyun. Hindi dapat siya ganito pero bakit ganon? Napapanghinaan siya at natatakot na ituloy ang plano niyang umamin kay Kyungsoo dahil baka tuluyang ipamukha sa kanya na wala talagang Forever at ayaw niyang dumating ang panahon na mangyari pa yun. Naisip niya na mas mabuti na itago niya na lang ang nararamdaman para hindi niya muling marinig ang dalawang salita na manggagaling sa mismong labi ni Kyungsoo.

“Hoy Byun Baekhyun! Hindi kita pinalaki ng mahina! Babaliwalain mo ba yung paglapit mo kay Kyungsoo nung UP Fair huh? Humihingi-hingi ka pa ng sign kay Lord tapos bigla kang magi-initiate ng retreat? Launch lang ng launch ng attack!” Sermon ni Jongdae at binato ng nahulog niyang cornick kanina sa mesa. Binaba ni Chanyeol ang kanyang phone at dali-daling kinuha ang gitara at nag-strum ulit ng dalawang beses na magkasunod.

“Let me help you with your woes may friend.” Pagka-strum ay kinuha niya ulit ang kanyang cellphone at may tinawagan. Makalipas ang ilang ring ay may sumagot na sa kabilang linya. Napatawa naman si Chanyeol sa bungad ng kanyang kausap. “He-he-he, ano ka ba iba naman yung sasabihin ko ngayon!” Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol habang ininom na ang binigay ni Jongdae sa kanya dahil shot niya na. “Sungit neto. Alam kong pauwi ka na senyo na galing ka kela Jongin at nakilala mo na si Sehun. Dahil ayaw mong maging third wheel ay umuwi ka na agad para, tama?” Tumingin si Chanyeol kay Jongdae na may pagpigil ng tawa.

“Si Kyungsoo ba yan?” Pabulong na tanong ni Jongdae. Tumango lang si Chanyeol habang pinipigalan ang tawa dahil sa pangaasar kay Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya.

“Hindi yun! Nandito kami kela Jongdae! At take note, malapit lang sila sa inyo! Punta ka dali! Maaaga pa naman at alam kong wala kang pasok bukas!” Kinuha ni Baekhyun at ininom ang shot na para dapat kay Chanyeol. Biglang nabuhay ang dugo na siyang kinabilis ng pagtibok ng puso niya. “Hello? Pwedeng tumayo? Tigilan mo ko Kyungsoo. Wag mong hintayin ipasundo kita Kay Baekhyun.” Sabi ni Chanyeol sabay kindat kay Baekhyun. Binato naman ni Jongdae ng throw pillow si Baekhyun. “Oo gags, laptrip kapag nalasing to. Siya ang entertainment namin ni JD kapag lasing na siya. Kaya tara na! Naku, Kyungsoo, wag mo sabihin nahihiya ka mas matagal kayong nagkasama noon sa UP fair na parang kayo na ang mag-best friend. Kaya wag ako! Tumayo ka na. Sa tapat lang ng Angel’s burger yung bahay nila Jongdae sa kanila yung Kim Sari-sari store! Kapag wala ka pa rito in thirty minutes, ipapa-grabBAEK na kita!” Mabilis na sabi ni Chanyeol sabay baba ng phone. May kaunting hingal din siya na parang katatapos niyang magperfom sa Araneta na mala-Sarah G.

 

“Sa tingin mo pupunta siya dito?” Sa wakas, nagkaroon na ng boses si Baekhyun. “Hmm, alam ni Kyungsoo na hindi ko siya titigilan kapag di siya pumunta dito. Maghintay tayo ng thirty minutes. Kapag wala pa siya dito, puntahan mo na siya sa kanila tapos launch attack ka na pero wag mo munang i-destroy ang base niya. Okay? Pero alam ko naman na pupunta yun eh. Naexcite siya nung sinabi ko na nandito ka.” Sagot ni Chanyeol sa seryosong tono na halos ikamatay na ni Jongdae sa katatawa. “Ang gagu mo, Chanyeol!” sabay kuha ng cornick sa center table.

“Patunayan mo na kahit dial-up ka lang, ipakita mo na mas okay na yun kesa sa no connection at all! Hoy, wag ka muna magpapaka-lasing jan. Di mo masusundo si Kyungsoo nyan eh”

Tuloy ang ikot ng baso, pero hindi pa rin makainom si Baekhyun habang hinihintay matapos ang tatlumpung minuto. Kinuha na naman ni Chanyeol ang kanyang gitara.

“Alam mo Baek, eto na lang. Pakinggan mo to.” Agad na tinugtog ni Chanyeol ang Languyin.

 

_“Minu-minutong pinagmamasdan ang orasan kasabay ng pagtibok ng pusong nagiingay, bukang bibig. Handa na muling sa pagkawag ng kamay sa tubig...”_

 

Napatayo na si Baek sa kinauupuan niya, at nilagok ang Empi Lights sabay bawi ng nestea bago sumabay sa kanta.

 

_“Tangayin man ng hangin maligaw, handa akong la-la-la-lakbayin…”_

 

Pinigilan muna nila si Baekhyun na akmang bubuksan na yung pinto.

“Baek, mahirap maligaw dito huy. Basta malapit yung bahay nila sa terminal ng EXOTODA. Yung unang gate na green. Compound yun ah!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol.

 

“Bahala na, kung magiba man yung pananaw ko sa existence ng forever. Ang mahalaga ngayon ay kung gaano ako naging totoo sa sarili ko at sa nararamdaman ko.” Ani ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya. Naglakad na siya sa kalsada para tumbukin ang terminal ng EXOTODA na sinakyan nila kanina. Binilisan niya na yung lakad para matanaw niya na ang green na gate ng compound kung saan nakatira si Kyungsoo. Wala siyang nahandang speech or pickup lines tanging lakas ng loob na dala ng Empi Lights ang kanyang baon. Mabilis ang lakad niya at hindi na niya halos napapansin ang mga nakakasalubong niya ng biglang may pumigil sa kanya at humawak sa kanyang braso pagilid sa may bangketa.

“Huy, ano ka ba may paparating na tricycle ko. Mababangga ka pa kakamadali mo eh.” May pag-aalalang sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun na natigilan sa nangyari. Hindi makatingin si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo ng direkta at nakayuko. “San ka ba pupunta? Uwi ka na agad? Eh papunta pa lang ako kela Jongdae?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo na hindi pa rin naaalis ang tingin kay Baekhyun.

“Huy, ano ka ba, hindi ah. Susunduin dapat kita senyo kase 30 minutes.” Nakatingin na si Baekhyun na maayos kay kyungsoo. Medyo na-enable na ang Empi lights ng bahagya kaya naglakas na ng loob si Baekhyun.

“Ah kaya pala, Talagang tinotoo mo yung sinabi ni Chanyeol kanina. Ang bilis pa ng lakad mo kanina mamaya mahilo ka pa niyan kapag naglakad ka ulit.” Napapangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo. Napansin niyang namumula na ang mga matatambook na pisngi ni Baekhyun. Bumilis ulit ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun at parang nakaramdam ng pagkahilo. Bukod ata sa kalasingan niya ay nakadagdag ang matatamis ng ngiti at paghawak ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang braso.

“Tara na?” Pagkayaya ni Baekhyun ay parang umikot ang paningin niya at napasandal ng kaunti sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

“Oh kitams? Nahilo ka na? Dapat kase dahan-dahan ka lang. Di naman aalis yung bahay namin eh. Di naman ako aalis? Sa totoo nga ako na yung pupunta don eh?” Sabi ni Kyungsoo na halos pinipigilan ang sarili na tumawa dahil mas lalong namula si Baekhyun.

Maya maya pa ay bumagsak na ang ulo ni Baekhyun sa balikat ni Kyungsoo. Hindi naman siya lasing kanina bago siya umalis. Marahil iba ang dahilan kung bakit daig niya pa ang lango sa alak sa nararamdaman niya ngayon. Inalalayan na lamang ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun papunta sa bahay nila dahil mas malapit na ito. Baka lalo pang mas mahilo si Baekhyun kung babalik agad ito sa bahay nila Jongdae.

“Tara nga muna sa bahay ng mahismasmasan ka.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo. Wala naman nagawa is Baekhyun kundi sumunod. Pagpasok nila sa bahay ay agad na pinaupo ni Kyungsoo ng dahan-dahan so Baekhyun sa kanilang sofa. Kukuha na sana ng tubig si Kyungsoo ng biglang hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang kamay.

“Sorry, Soo. Hindi naman talaga ako lasing kanina. Nahilo lang ako.” Mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun. Napailing na may kasamang ngiti na lamang si Kyungsoo. Parang bata kase na papagalitan ang itsura ni Baekhyun ngayon, ang cute. Umupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Baekhyun na hindi kumakalas sa pagkakahawak sa kamay nito.

“Na-gets ko naman, Baek. May nabasa akong article sa facebook na mas mabilis daw malasing ang isang tao kapag kasama yung taong gusto nila? Madalas nga na kahit hindi lasing ang isang tao, kung kasama yung special someone nila ay mas tendency na maranasan niya rin ang mga nararansan ng totoong lasing?” Sabi ni Kyungsoo na hinawakan rin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na parang nangingiti.

Napanguso bigla si Baekhyun pero hindi pa rin naalis ang pamumula ng kanyang mukha at mga tenga. Alam na ni Kyungsoo yung nararamdaman niya kahit wala pa siyang ginagawa. Nagiging isang open book siya pagdating kay Kyungsoo. Hindi rin siya magkakaroon ng pagkakataon na i-deny ang lahat kung sakaling hindi siya gusto ni Kyungsoo. Nagsisimula pa lang umusbong ang platonic friendship nila na handang tanggapin ni Baekhyun pero paano kung sa ganito siya ma-busted ni Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo, masyado ba akong halata? Siguro nung una pa lang alam mo na na may gusto ako sayo? Pero ayaw mo lang akong saktan noon dahil sa naniniwala ako na may forever? Malaking bagay naman sakin na maging magkaibigan tayo eh. Hindi ko naman ipipilit yung sarili ko sayo. Siguro nga wala talagang forever.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na anumang oras ay tutulo ang luha.

“Malay mo in this economy meron? Ano ba yan, Baek? Nakainom ka lang ang negative mo na? Akala ko ba sating dalawa ako yung medyo emo type. Anyare sayo?” Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung kanina pa siya knock down at panaginip lang ang lahat. Hindi niya maimagine na ganito ang magiging reaction ni Kyungsoo.

“Teka, nanaginip ba ko, Lucid dreaming ba to? Soo naman, magbiro ka na sa lasing wag lang sa sober at hoping.”

“Hindi, bangungot to! Awoooo~~~ Luh? Sino ba nagbibiro dito?” Sagot ni Kyungsoo at biglang hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi ni Baekhyun na totoong nagulat sa ginawa niya.

“Kyungsoo naman eh.” Sumeryoso ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at tumingin kay Baekhyun.

“Gusto ko na maging totoo sa sarili ko, Baek. Nakakapagod pala na magpanggap na wala lang ang lahat. Nakakapagod na magpanggap ng hindi naapektuhan yung paniniwala ko na walang forever. Sino mag-aakala na after kong sumigaw sa UP Fair na walang forever, ay bigla kong lalabanan ang sarili ko na kumawala sa paniniwala na yun on the same night mismo? Nung time na nilapitan mo ko. Pinilit ko na balewalain dahil saglit lang naman halos yun kung tutuusin, pero ang hirap pala.” Paliwanag ni Kyungsoo. Hanggang ngayon ay hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun sa narinig. Hanggang dito ba naman, naunahan siya maging cool ni Kyungsoo?

“Sino mag-aakala na mauunahan mo pa akong mag-confess? Mas cool ka na naman sakin Soo. Ano ba yan.”

“Syempre mas cool naman ako sayo kaya nga gusto mo ko.”

“Asar! Bakit ang smooth? Asan ba ref nyo ako na kukuha ng tubig ko!” Sabi ni Baekhyun at biglang tumayo dahil parang sasabog na siya sa kilig at kung ano pa ang magawa niya kase ang lapit na ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Grabe, di ka pa nakuntento sa puso ko, pati tubig sa ref namin, kukunin mo rin? Baek, masyado ka ng greedy. Di porket may forever!” Patuloy na pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun na sinundan niya pa sa kusina. Biglang tumigil si Baekhyun sa tapat ng ref at hindi muna niya binuksan.

“Oh, bat di mo ba binuksan?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa likod niya. Biglang humarap si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo at hinalikan niya ito ng mabilis sa labi. Medyo nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo dahil nagulat ito sa ginawa ni Baekhyun.

“Naisip ko kase na hindi ako sa tubig uhaw.” Sabi ni Baekhyun pabalik sa sofa at nakangiti. Feeling niya nakabawi na siya sa unang pag-amin ni Kyungsoo. Nakaupo ulit si Baekhyun sa sofa ng bigla siya makaramdam ng hiya. Tinabihan ulit siya ni Kyungsoo at tila nakangiti ng may balak.

“Kung hindi ka sa tubig uhaw, bakit isang kiss lang? Diba kapag uhaw ka sa isang bagay, hindi mo bibilisan kase need mong namnamin?” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang dahan-dahan ang paglapit kay Baekhyun na parang susunggab ng halik anumang oras. Syempre hindi papatalo si Baekhyun. Nanumbalik nang muli ang positivity na kakambal niya sa sinapupunan ng ina for nine months.

“Ito naman, napaso lang ako kanina. Di ko kase nahipan.” Pabirong hinipan ni Baekhyun ang labi ni Kyungsoo bago niya ito siniil ng halik. Hindi niya na alintana ang amoy at lasa ng Empi lights, Nestea at Boy bawang. Alam naman na siguro yun ni Kyungsoo.

 

**Kyungsoo [peach emoji] @_itsookay**

Pinili ang sarili….sumaya :)

 

**B. [peach emoji] @100hyun**

Buo ang loob ko sa'yo Ganito ako kasigurado Init, tinig at tamis Awit, Yakap at halik Ikaw ang tubig na papawi sa'king uhaw Pagibig ko'y umaapaw

 

**Johnyeol Lennon @cyprak**

Itigil nyo na yan. May gig shirley sa route mamaya dun kayo dapat! Ipagdiwang ang pag-ibig na umusbong dahil sa music **@100hyun @_itsookay**


End file.
